1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program capable of executing a game. The present invention also relates to a game apparatus capable of executing a game that is implemented by the game program, and to a game control method for controlling the game implemented by the game program through the use of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various games have been proposed in the past. These games are configured so as to be executed in a game apparatus. For example, a common game apparatus has a monitor, a game console that is separate from the monitor, and an input unit, e.g., a controller, that is separate from the game console. A plurality of input keys is arranged in the controller.
In such a game apparatus, when a game such as one in which game results are reflected in a ranking table is executed, a score or number of wins is generally used as an indicator for determining the ranking (see Pro Baseball Spirits 3, Konami Digital Entertainment, PS2 edition, Apr. 6, 2006). Specifically, the rank improves when the score or number of wins is good. Therefore, a player must acquire a higher score or number of wins in order to improve his or her ranking.
When a player is attempting to acquire a higher score or number of wins, the player often selects general methods that include a method for acquiring a score or number of wins by enhancing the technique level, or a method for steadily acquiring a score or number of wins while maintaining a normal technique level. Among these two methods, the method for acquiring a score or number of wins by enhancing the technique level has an advantage in that the score or number of wins can be acquired while the player enjoys the game itself in spite of high risk. On the other hand, when the player selects the method for steadily acquiring a score or number of wins while maintaining the normal technique level, the score or number of wins can be acquired at a low risk.